30 Or So Signs You're Obsessed With Twilight
by Fionasaurus
Summary: Not and Original title or idea. Difference between my list and everyone elses? I have done or plan on doing EVERYTHING on this list.
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah. I know... it's such an original title and idea.**

**Difference between everyone else's lists and mine... I've done every single one of these, or plan upon doing every single one of these.**

**This list is bound to grow.

* * *

**30 Signs You're Obsessed With Twilight... 

1. Your friend has tried to convince you to read Twilight for 2 years but you are only convinced when she has a new friend that has read it so they talk about it constantly. So out of jealousy you read it... in 2 days, 2 just because it was a school night.

2. You then make her bring New Moon for you to read... which you read in 2 days also.

3. You wanted to scream at Edward in the third chapter of New Moon but was in drama class so you opted for slapping your friend on the shoulder and make them explain whether he comes back or not.

4. Immediately after reading Twilight and New Moon, courtesy of your friend, you make your mom take you to the bookstore so you can buy Twilight, which you then proceed to re-read immediately upon purchase.

5. You get the extreme urge to cry during the third chapter of New Moon...

6. Sometimes you give in to said urge.

7. You didn't even have to think about what happened in the third chapter of New Moon.

8. You lie to your English teacher and say you've never read New Moon, just so you can do a report on it.

9. You're only doing New Moon because said teacher knows you have already read Twilight.

10. Upon giving the oral presentation for your report, you last 15 minutes, giving an in depth explanation... while most people only took 5 minutes or less.

11. You are appalled to find that people have not read the Twilight series.

12. You then convince those people to read the books.

13. You then find yourself apologizing for making them put off doing homework, sleeping, sometimes eating, because they were too enraptured by Twilight... then New Moon... then Eclipse.

14. You make your parents drive you to Walmart at 8 in the morning to get Eclipse... Only to find that there isn't a copy in sight, because Walmart was being ghetto.

15. You then convince them to take you to Barnes and Noble as soon as they open to get Eclipse.

16. You nearly pass the huge display of Eclipse in your rush to get to said book... (I didn't think it would be in the front!)

17. You bounce up and down, Alice-style, and squeal holding Eclipse.

18. You make your mother take you up to Barnes and Noble May 5th to get the Special Edition of New Moon.

19. You are definitely planning on getting a half-sleeve/full-sleeve/half-leg/full-leg tattoo to commemorate the Twilight series.

20. You're sad because you have to wait for Breaking Dawn, Midnight Sun and the movie to come out to get said tattoo.

21. You want an official release date so you can start counting down the days to Breaking Dawn.

22. You screamed at your copy of Eclipse when Jacob kissed Bella.

23. You've almost convinced your mom to read Twilight.

24. When you and your best friend talk about Twilight or anything Twilight-related in front of her fiancee, you always find yourself wanting to hurt him because he mocks it.

25. You plan on re-reading Twilight, New Moon, and Eclipse just so you can make a new playlist for each book to add to your mp3 player.

26. You highly regret having bought a paperback version of Twilight...

27. Because now it's so tattered you have to buy a hardback version...

28. And you dread having to re-mark ALL of those quotes!

29. You yelled at your cat for knocking your copy of Eclipse onto the floor.

30. you're up at 2:07 Am making this list.

* * *

**Do tell me how you relate to this.**


	2. Chapter 2

More Signs You Are Obsessed With Twilight...

**Well. I got a lot of reviews last night. And some people actually told me their little things, so I decided I would use their list contributions. Hope y'all don't mind. I did give you due credit where it belongs. Speaking of which...**

**Disclaimer: Do I honestly appear to own the Twilight series? No... I own copies of the book, but I don't own the book. Would I really be writing this?

* * *

**

31. You own all the books, yet you went on to buy the whole series collection only to get the Twilight-themed tattoos that come with it. -EdwardCullensGirl09

32. For Christmas your friend gets you the most AMAZING PRESENT. She gives you a picture of a guy that looks like your idea of Edward on a stick! -BloodRedSnowWhite

33. You pre-ordered Eclipse and when it got to your house, you were distraught because you had just filed your nails and couldn't get the box open! -angstar54

34. You cried when Eclipse was through because you had to wait another year(!) for Breaking Dawn to come out. -jcbc95

35. You know you are obsessed with Twilight when you buy an autographed copy of Eclipse while on a 4H in Canada. -Luna

36. You are begging your mom to get you a new Twilight because your cat has chewed on it and someone has dropped wet cheetos on it. -Tymer

37. You were up at 2:55 am reading this list. -Signature F. and most anyone that gave me a review last night. ha ha

* * *

**I know it's short... but it's what people gave me.**

**Tell me more of your obsessions and I may add it.**


	3. Chapter 3

15 More Signs You're Obsessed With Twilight...

* * *

**ha ha. They just keep coming in. Enjoy.**

**Again, I don't own it.**

38. As soon as you read Twilight, you decorated your room, notebooks, everything in Twilight stuff. -Vampire-Bella

39. You cried in the library when the librarian told you they didn't have New Moon. -Vampire-Bella

40. As soon as you heard there was going to be a Twilight movie, you start searching the internet for the perfect Edward Cullen. -Liz Winters

41. You know your parents don't like vampire books so you borrow the book from your friend and read it when everyone's asleep! -Asainwannabe13131

42. You and your friends actually plan a trip to Forks to "live the book." -somethingsarebetterleftunsaid

43. You go to a store and buy a safe to keep your Twilight book collections in. -Klutzzy55

44. You go to fanfiction and write stories about Twilight. -Klutzzy55

45. You date a guy that read Twilight and enjoyed it. -Klutzzy55

46. You bark at everyone that has the first name Jacob or the last name Black. -Klutzzy55

47. You listen to the song Twilight only because of the title. -Klutzzy55

48. You know when the Twilight movie comes out and plan on watching it everyday till it ends at the theature (Dec 12 2008). -Klutzzy55

49. You watch "The Messengers" and "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire" a lot becase it has the actors for Edward and Bella. -Klutzzy55

50. You open an account on fanfiction just to satisfy your cravings for all that is Twilight. -chinmayee

51.You go on fanfiction everyday and only read one's about Twilight. -EdwardCullenxo

52. Your penname on fanfiction only has something to do with Twilight. -EdwardCullenxo

* * *

**Thanks, everyone, for reviewing and giving me the things for the list.**


End file.
